April Fools
by BeBrezzy
Summary: While Charlie's away, Bella will play. Not for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, please don't kill me if it kinda sucks...and I'm sorry to report that I am not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight.**

**oOo**

**BPOV**

"Now Bella you stay outta trouble now." Charlie said for the 100th time.

"Honestly dad, how much trouble could I get in, I'm in Forks." _Tons._ I thought to myself. But this was not what Charlie would want to hear before he and Billy left for their weekend fishing trip.

However, Jacob and I had planned our own little weekend getaway where there would be plenty of trouble.

"Bella maybe we should stay, I mean-"

"No!" I shouted. Charlie looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, you've worked so hard, and Jacob and I will be fine. It's only a week and you totally deserve it." I said as we pulled in to the Black's yard.

"You're right, everything will be fine."Charlie said getting out of my truck. Charlie and Billy were taking a car they had rented in Port Angeles.

"Hey Charlie, you ready to get this thing on the road?" Billy said looking very excited.

"Yup, where's Jake?

"Inside planning some April Fools joke on some friends."

"Alright. Well I guess we should be heading out now. Bye Bells, I'll call ya soon." he said kissing me on the head.

_Finally._ "Kay see ya dad." I said, hugging him as Jake walked outside.

"Bye Dad, see ya Charlie." he said as they settled into the car.

"Bye Jake," Charlie said. "Take care of my girl."

"Will do." Jake replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Dad." Isaid, focusing on the _goodbye_.

He just chuckled as he started the car.

We waved as they pulled off. When they turned the corner Jacob took a step closer to me pulling me in his arms for a kiss. I pulled away from him and ran to the porch. He followed and when we got up there he pulled me in for another kiss. I didn't pull away this time. His breathing got heavier and I pulled myself closer to him running my hand through his short hair when he backed me against the door.

I removed my hand from his hair just long enough to search for the door knob. I found it and turned pulling Jake inside with me. We stumbled over the step to get inside, giggling.

"Jake their gone!" I squealed.

"I know." he laughed at my enthusiasm, still kissing my collarbone. One of his hands moved up under the back of my shirt. I pulled his lips back to mine. As we continued to back into the house.

He got my bra off and his hands moved toward the bottom of my shirt. I got my hands to the button of his jeans as his were pulling my shirt over my head. I got the button undone while he pulled his shirt off. We were now on the staircase inching up the stairs toward his bedroom. My clothes and his shirt were scattered about the living room.

We pushed through the door of his room. He pulled his pants down as I got my jeans off. He started kissing me again and I could feel him getting hard as I crushed myself against him. The only sounds were our kissing and heavy breathing.

I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

He leaned against the head board and I pushed myself closer to him until he was positioned right underneath me. His hands gripped my hips as he slowly pulled me down onto his length.

I couldn't control the moan that escaped from lips at the overwhelming feeling of him, and my body started moving before my mind had a chance to catch a grip.

I put my hands on the headboard behind Jake so that I could move better. His grip tightened controlling my movements, and one of his hands reached up to cup my breast.

I closed my eyes and whispered his name moving my hands from the headboard to weave them into his hair. He kissed my collarbone and moaned against my skin. I buried my head into his neck and he started pulling me down faster. The closer I got the less my name sounded like a whisper leaving his lips. I was on the verge of screaming in ecstasy when a was a huge shock of ice water hit my body and all I could register was someone yelling "APRIL FOOLS"

**oOo**

**Hope you enjoyed that little doozy! :)**


	2. I Hate Paul

**Just for Laughs. I still don't own Twilight. **

**oOo**

**JPOV**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as a naked and soaking wet Bella attempted to choke me and break the sound barrier .

I looked up to see a very surprised Embry and Jared. And a very surprised about to cry with their effort from holding back laughter Quil and Paul.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" I yelled as they scuffled out of the room awkwardly closing the door behind them. I hoped Bella couldn't hear the laughter that was going on down stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" she said. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I can not believe that just happened."

"Are you all right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No I'm not alright! Do I look alright? Is anything about this situation alright?" she said. "Four teenage boys just saw me naked, and I'm still horny, so no, Jacob, I'm not alright!" she continued, climbing off of me to look for her clothes.

"Oh and to top it all off, all my clothes are downstairs."

"Shit. I'll go get them." I said. As she attempted dry herself off.

I pulled my pants back on and headed downstairs.

"Don't say a word." I said to them. They sat there with tight lips and huge grins.

I looked around. Once Quil realized what I was doing he burst into laughter which earned him a smack on the back of the head. I headed back up stairs with her clothes.

When I gave them to her she quickly began to dress. Still mumbling under her breath, cursing mostly, she stopped and looked around.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's my bra?"

"This is everything I found downstairs." I said looking around the room.

"So now I have to leave here in a wet white t-shirt with no bra on?" she said.

"I looked every where down there. It has to be up here."

"I think Charlie is punishing me for trying to have sex. That is the only _valid _explanation for today." she said, laying flat on the bed.

"Charlie's gone."

"Must be Renee and Billy then." she muttered. "Whatever, forget it, I have to get out of here." she said sitting up and putting the shirt on. "Is it bad?" she asked.

"Not really." I said. The shirt clung to her because of the water but I couldn'tsee through it.

But she knew I was lying anyway but decided not to argue the point. She sighed and pushed me through the door. Her face was ten different shades of red.

She stayed close to me as we entered the living room.

"Hello Bella." they chorused.

"Hi." She muttered quietly.

"How are you this lovely spring afternoon?" Paul asked. I gave him a death glare, which he ignored.

"Just peachy." She responded.

"What brings you to our humble town of LaPush today?" Quil asked.

She raised an eybrow at him. "Just the chance that I may see your handsome face again." she retorted, earning a few laughs.

Since there was no way he was gonna let Bella leave without hassling her after that, of course when we got to the door Quil stopped us.

"Oh and Bella." he called. I could almost hear the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Yes Quil?" she said without turning around to look at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I really hope not."she said looking at the ceiling as he pulled Bella's bright yellow bra out from a cushion where he'd hidden it from my sight.

Bella's face looked like a cherry tomato and her eyes darted from me to the bra. She walked over to Quil her arms covering her chest and took the bra from his hand.

"Thank you." she muttered, almost unintelligibly.

"Anytime. You behave yourself now, and watch out for dogs. Don't go fucking with anymore mutts." Quil replied grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Bella got out of that door as quickly as she could, me right after her.

"I told you so." she told me, balling the bra up and heading for the car.

"I promise I looked everywhere, Quil is just an asshole, you know that." I told her, hoping she wouldn't stay angry with me.

"Okay, okay. Come see me at Charlie's later, I know _my _house won't be invaded." she chuckled, her face still close to tuning purple.

"Alright, do I get a kiss?" I asked mischievously.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said smiling as she reached up to pull my lips to hers. The kiss deepened and she pulled away. "That's all you get for free" she said breathlessly, getting into her car. "The rest you have to pay for." she said smiling as she closed the door and drove off.

"Bye Bella!" They all said rushing out onto the porch.

I turned and ran back toward the house, when I got inside no one was sitting in the living room but I knew they were all still here.

"You guys are a buncha cock-blocking douche bags ." I yelled.

"I'm not a cock-block or a douche." Paul said walking in from the kitchen with a bag of _my _chips. "You should lock the doors to the house when you're _preoccupied_."

"Ooh big word, did you just learn that today?" I said snatching my chips from him.

"You know I actually did," He said walking toward the door. "Bella stopped by and taught it to me right before she headed over here. I must say, that girl sure knows how to work a dic-tionary" He said smiling that big stupid grin of his.

The next thing I knew I was on four legs, chasing him through the forest.

**oOo**

**I need help planning Jake&Bellas prank help would be nice :)**


End file.
